Twist
by Nadristi
Summary: Syal merah yang Eren temukan, membawanya menuju ingatan yang tak pernah ia miliki dan alami sebelumnya... /sorry for bad summary/ (Shingeki no Kyojin x Noragami ONESHOT) /Mind to RnR?


Twist

Shingeki no Kyojin x Noragami

Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama and Adachitoka

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Cukup lama jeda yang kuambil, sebelum melanjutkan langkahku meniti jalan pulang. Karena pandanganku tak dapat lepas begitu saja dari rumah berdinding cokelat muda dengan pagar besi hitam di sebelah kiriku. Lebih tepatnya, jendela bertutupkan tirai hitam di lantai dua itulah yang menimbulkan rasa penasaranku mencuat. Hingga ingin berjalan melewati bangunan tersebut saja berat sekali.

"Oh, Eren!"

Refleks, aku menoleh. Mendapati sosok bersurai pirang berlari menghampiriku dari balik punggungku. Sempat berterimakasih diri ini kepada orang itu yang telah mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Lho, Armin?!" balasku sedikit terkejut. "Kok, tumben jam segini masih di luar?" Tanpa ragu, mulutku menyemburkan pertanyaan spontan, mengingat orangtua Armin yang begitu mengekang anaknya dengan tidak keluar setelah jam lima sore.

Armin hanya tertawa kikuk. "Iya. Kakek minta dibelikan buah," jawabnya sambil menunjukkan kantung plastik di genggamannya. "Kalau ayah dan ibu tidak pulang terlambat, tidak mungkin kamu melihatku di sini sekarang, Eren."

Aku hanya manggut-manggut sambil balas tersenyum. "Ya sudah. Mau bareng sampai belokan situ?" tawarku, yang segera disahut dengan anggukan Armin.

Kami pun berjalan beriringan. Di saat ini, aku baru sadar. Langkahku sudah tidak berat lagi untuk meninggalkan rumah berpagar hitam itu. Selain itu, begitu Armin menyapa, seketika rumah tersebut hilang sementara dari ingatanku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Eren. Kamu ngapain berhenti di depan rumah tadi?" tanya Armin.

Manik hijau milikku membesar seketika. "Nggak... hanya penasaran, kok. Tiap aku melewati rumah itu, semua jendelanya selalu tertutup. Kadang aku menunggu kapan mereka akan terbuka," jelasku. "Aku juga bertanya-tanya, apakah ada orangnya atau tidak."

"Ada kok, orangnya," sahut Armin sambil menelusuri mataku sejenak. Sebelum kemudian kembali menatap lurus.

"Menurut apa yang kuamati, orang itu memang tidak pernah terlihat keluar rumah. Karena samasekali tak menampakkan diri, kondisi luar rumahnya jadi tidak terawat. Bahkan papan nama marga di depan saja sudah terkikis. Jadi orang-orang tidak tahu itu rumah keluarga siapa," Armin menceritakan semuanya dengan wajah seolah memutar kembali ingatannya.

Lagi-lagi aku manggut-manggut. Memang benar. Selama aku lewat situ, aku tidak pernah tahu kediaman milik keluarga siapa. Yang hanya kuperhatikan hanyalah jendela di atas sana. Sampai aku dan Armin berpisah di pertigaan—aku berjalan lurus, sedangkan Armin memasuki rumahnya di ujung belokan—, pikiranku tak bisa lepas akan rumah berpagar hitam tersebut.

Hm? Tapi, ada orangnya? Siapa penghuni yang menempati bangunan tersebut? Sejak Armin berkata seperti itu, aku jadi ingin berkunjung dan melihat bagaimana rupanya. Apakah ia seorang pelajar SMA yang seumuran denganku? Atau orang yang lebih tua? Atau lebih muda? Perempuan? Laki-laki?

Menyadari gawatnya rasa penasaran yang tumbuh liar dalam diriku, rencana menemui si penghuni langsung tersusun sempurna.

* * *

"Nah, dengan begini, kamu tidak akan bisa kabur, Eren!"

"Le-lepaskan, Jean! Aku ada perlu hari ini!"

"Halah! Jangan pakai alasan klasik untuk melarikan diri! Pokoknya, kita bertiga harus menyelesaikan tugasnya hari ini juga!"

Keinginanku mengunjungi si penghuni rumah kemarin sirna seketika, begitu mendapat tugas kelompok dari wali kelas kami tercinta, Levi-sensei. Sialnya, ada seorang menyebalkan bernama Jean Kirschtein dalam kelompokku, selain aku dan Sasha Blause. Pada dasarnya Jean ini anak yang egois, makanya ia langsung memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas di rumahnya. Sebab itu, kini aku dan Sasha tengah diseret-seret olehnya.

Tapi, berkat sifatnya yang keras kepala, tugas kelompok selesai dengan cepat. Entah apa yang membuatnya bisa bersemangat seperti ini, hingga memanfaatkan sifat buruknya tersebut. Biasanya, hanya kemalasan yang ia gunakan dari kekeras-kepalaannya itu.

Aku dan Sasha berjalan keluar dari kediaman Kirschtein, yang sesegera mungkin mengambil jalur berbeda. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Aku melangkah di jalan yang bukan biasanya kulewati dengan sedikit khawatir, melihat jalan sudah sangat sepi. Seolah saat ini, hanya aku yang berada di dunia ini.

Namun, langkahku terhenti, ketika melintas di sebuah taman pojok perumahan. Mungkin saking terpencilnya, tempat itu sudah tidak bisa disebut taman lagi. Semak belukar tumbuh liar. Besi ayunan yang berhiaskan karat di mana-mana, hingga mampu untuk melepaskan diri. Aku memiliki perasaan, bahwa aku pernah ke sini berkali-kali. Sayangnya aku tak ingat sedikitpun kapan terjadi. Tapi, semua itu lekas teralihkan oleh sebuah benda berupa syal merah yang tergantung di atas ayunan.

Bergantian kugerakkan kepalaku ke kanan dan kiri. Mataku menangkap sosok anak perempuan berlari membelakangiku. Bayangannya yang sudah jauh, membuatku kesulitan mengidentifikasi rupanya.

"Sepertinya punya anak itu," gumamku seraya melangkahkan kaki memasuki antara semak belukar.

Seketika, penglihatanku buram. Lama-kelamaan, luntur, luntur. Sampai hanya menyisakan kegelapan di sana.

* * *

"Oi, Yukine! Jangan melamun saja! Masih banyak yang harus kita antarkan hari ini!" Manik biru cerah pria bersurai hitam itu menatapku dengan tajam. Semangatnya untuk bekerja terpantul dalam matanya yang indah tersebut. Sementara itu, tangannya sibuk menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Aku tahu!" sahutku sedikit emosi seraya berlari dan menaiki jok motor di belakangnya.

Namaku Yukine, murid SMP kelas dua. Untuk mendukung kondisi ekonomi keluargaku yang mulai merosot, terpaksa aku mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu, yang pada akhirnya terdampar di sebuah perusahaan kurir kecil bersama sang manajer itu sendiri, Yato. Sudah berkali-kali kupikirkan untuk meninggalkan tempat kerjaku ini dan mencari pekerjaan lain, mengingat jumlah sifat menyebalkan Yato yang tak dapat dihitung dengan jari. Tapi, setelah berkeliling mencari, semuanya membutuhkan syarat yang rata-rata minimal berpendidikan SMA. Mau tak mau, aku harus tetap bekerja bersama Yato, sampai diri ini memenuhi setidaknya satu syarat pendaftaran.

Walaupun mesin motor sudah membawa kami berdua pergi, aku tak bisa melupakan tatapan dari seorang anak perempuan yang kutemui tadi. Ia bersama seorang pria dewasa berbalutkan pakaian kantor dengan rambut klimis. Melihat pria itu menggandeng si bocah bersama senyum ramah merekah di wajah, kupikir tidak apa-apa. Sebab itulah aku hanya bisa tersenyum pada si bocah bersyal merah tersebut.

Tapi, ia memberikan kesan yang berbeda. Tak sedikitpun ia membalas senyumku. Sebaliknya, ekspresi si bocah berambut seleher itu berubah, seakan menjerit minta tolong padaku. Di kala diriku dilanda kebingungan mengenai apa yang harus kulakukan, Yato memanggil.

"Kamu tertarik sama bocah tadi?" tanya Yato.

"Ti-tidak, kok! Sembarangan saja!" ketusku memukul punggung Yato.

"Jangan bohong. Sebenarnya kamu mau main, kan. Aku tahu lho, daritadi kamu melihat dia terus," sahut Yato tak berhenti. "Seandainya hari ini kita libur, Yukine pasti sudah kuajak bergabung bersama mereka. Kan, kesannya seperti ayah dan anak begitu, hehehe," cerocosnya, yang kulanjutkan dengan melayangkan tinju berkali-kali di punggungnya.

Seketika, aku terdiam. Jika di mata orang lain memang seperti ayah dan anak, tidak ada yang perlu kurisaukan. Mungkin saja, raut wajah minta tolong si bocah memang hanya ilusi.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu...," gumamku pelan.

* * *

Tapi, semakin lama, aku merasakan ada yang janggal. Akhir-akhir ini, aku dan Yato selalu mengantar barang di lingkungan sekitar taman yang terletak di pojok perumahan. Selalu saja aku bertemu dengan mereka berdua. Pria dewasa berambut klimis dan bocah perempuan bersyal merah. Lagi-lagi, setiap kami melintas, mataku selalu bertemu dengan manik kelam si bocah. Dan raut wajah minta tolong tersebut terus nampak.

Aku sadar benar. Karena itu aku meminta Yato untuk berhenti sejenak dan mengamati mereka. Namun, setiap kali aku memberitahu bahwa anak itu meminta tolong, Yato hanya menjawab,

"Ah, itu hanya imajinasimu. Dia tidak terlihat ketakutan, tuh!"

Kemudian melengang pergi, tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk si bocah.

Hingga akhirnya, pada tanggal sepuluh Februari. Yato sempat memelankan kelajuan motornya untuk menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di taman terpencil di seberang. Pasalnya, di sana ada banyak pria berpakaian rapi dengan rambut yang sama klimisnya dengan laki-laki yang selalu bersama si bocah perempuan bersyal merah.

Seketika, firasatku mengatakan ada hal yang gawat. Buru-buru, aku turun dari jok dan berlari ke pinggir taman tersebut. Tapi, sepertinya pertunjukkan sudah ditutup. Para lelaki tersebut berjalan meninggalkan taman. Satu per satu mulai memasuki mobil hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana, dan melaju pergi.

Sementara itu, aku masih terpaku melihat apa yang ada di depanku. Si bocah perempuan terkapar kaku di antara rerumputan. Tubuhnya berhiaskan lebam dan luka memar di mana-mana. Surai hitam lurus seleher yang selama ini nampak berkilau, kini kusut dan kasar. Wajah menawannya penuh akan bengkak yang sesekali mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah. Syal yang biasa ia lingkarkan di sekitar leher telah koyak dan ada beberapa benang terlepas.

Tiba-tiba saja, kelopak mata mungilnya terbuka. Aku terlonjak. Kukira dia samasekali tidak sadar, karena sejak tadi maniknya terus terpejam. Begitu manik kelamnya nampak sepenuhnya, sosokku satu-satunya orang yang terpantul di sana. Kala ini, lagi-lagi aku bimbang. Pikiranku yang terus berkecamuk untuk menentukan pilihan, mampu menyumbat suara omelan Yato di seberang sana.

"To... tolong..., Kak...," pinta si gadis kecil lirih dengan aliran air mata di pipinya.

Aku tak mampu bergerak mendekati si gadis. Kalimat pertamanya padaku terdengar sangat menyayat hati, ditambah dengan penampilan seperti itu. Walaupun merasa begitu kasihan, yang akhirnya kulakukan hanyalah melarikan diri. Alhasil, sahutan penuh emosi Yato lah yang kupenuhi.

Naasnya, mungkin peristiwa ini adalah balasan atas perbuatanku meninggalkan si bocah yang tengah menderita sendirian. Aku tidak tahu, bahwa truk melaju kencang dari arah kiriku. Tubuhku bersentuhan dengan bagian depan truk cukup keras. Telingaku bisa menangkap suara heboh Yato yang memanggil namaku berkali-kali. Penglihatanku berhasil kabur, sebelum kemudian meredup dan menyisakan ruang kosong nan gelap di sana.

* * *

"Eren?"

Mataku langsung terbuka lebar. Suara rendah itu begitu familiar. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, aku bangkit dan lekas mengidentifikasi orang yang memanggil di sampingku.

"Levi-sensei?!"

"Syukurlah. Kukira kau sudah mati," ucap Levi-sensei disusul helaan nafas lega. Pria bersurai undercut tersebut berdiri. "Sepertinya sudah tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Cepatlah pulang dan selesaikan tugasmu," pesannya, sebelum kemudian beranjak pergi dari taman.

Aku mengangguk. Sejenak aku terdiam. Apa... yang barusan itu? Kenapa aku bisa memiliki ingatan orang lain? Sembari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar di pikiran, kupungut syal merah yang telah koyak dan berjalan keluar dari taman. Diri ini terkejut, mendapati sosok anak kecil di hadapanku. Terlebih lagi, rupanya sama dengan anak yang berada di ingatan si Yukine.

"Ah, ini punyamu?" tanyaku seraya menyodorkan syal merah ke hadapannya.

Si bocah diam. Ekspresinya sama persis seperti yang ada dalam ingatan Yukine. Tanpa menjawab apa-apa, dia mulai berlari. Cepat-cepat, kuikuti langkah kakinya dari belakang, agar tidak kehilangan jejak. Aku baru bisa berhenti, begitu dirinya memasuki sebuah rumah. Plakat batu yang seharusnya bertuliskan nama marga itulah yang membuatku menghentikan langkah.

Perlahan namun pasti, aku memasuki halaman rumah, sebelum melangkah menyusuri koridor rumah. Kediaman tempatku menginjakkan kaki ini samasekali tak terlihat ada penghuninya. Semua pintu yang kutemukan, satu per satu kubuka demi menemukan si bocah, meskipun rasa-rasanya sangat tidak sopan.

Hingga akhirnya, aku sampai di pintu terakhir. Terletak paling pojok lantai dua. Perlahan, dengan jantung berdebar-debar, kuputar knop dan mendorongnya lembut. Manik emerald-ku memang tidak menemukan si bocah. Tapi, yang terpantul saat ini adalah sosok wanita bersurai hitam lurus seleher duduk membelakangi pintu kamar dan jendela bertirai hitam. Wanita itu menoleh. Wajahnya yang penuh luka tetap terpancar keayuannya.

"A-anu... maaf, aku masuk begitu saja. Aku mencari anak kecil yang punya syal ini," ucapku terbata. "Tadi dia lari ke sini."

Wanita itu mengambil alih syal merah dariku. Aliran mulus bulir-bulir bening terbentuk di kedua pipinya. "Aku pemiliknya," balas si wanita dengan senyum bahagia tergambar di muka.

Iris hijau terang ini membesar seketika. Wanita di hadapanku memiliki rupa yang sama persis dengan si bocah tadi. Aku segera mendapat kesimpulan, bahwa dia adalah si bocah itu sendiri.

Ia memelukku erat. Air mata berhasil membasahi seragam yang kukenakan.

"Aku tahu, pasti suatu saat nanti kamu akan datang, walau dalam wujud yang berbeda sekalipun," ucapnya lirih, sebelum dilanjutkan kembali olehnya. "Perkenalkan, namaku Mikasa Ackerman."

Ah... sekarang aku sudah mengerti, kenapa aku bisa memiliki ingatan Yukine...

-END-

* * *

Hai~ untuk yang kedua kalinya, di sini saya mempersembahkan fanfic Shingeki no Kyojin! Inspirasi buat fanfic yang ini dateng dari pemikiran saya yang kayak begini, "Eren-Yukine ama Levi-Yato kan, seiyuu nya sama-sama Kaji Yuki dan Kamiya Hiroshi. Gimana kalo gua gabungin mereka berdua dalam 1 cerita?" Dan akhirnya, jadilah! Koleboresyen antara SnK dan Noragami! /tebarconfetti

Yha, tapi sayangnya Levi cuma jadi figuran doang di sini. Muncul cuma sekali. Maafkan aku, Beb:"( /dikeroyokfanslevi

Dan saya malah ngelupain Erwin-Daikoku nya OnoD...:"((

Tadinya sih, mau bikin pair EreRi atau RiRen gitu. Tapi, gaada salahnya bikin kapal straight sekali-kali, kan? Makanya, saya bikin EreMika. Saya juga ngeship pair ini soalnya, selain EreRi ama RiRen. Maaf ya, kalo ada yang gasuka:"(

Yha, mungkin segini saja sepatah-dua patah kata dari saya. Akhir kata,

Mind to RnR?:)


End file.
